Uma Surpresa Inusitada
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Cont. de "O Segredo de Snape") (Slash) James e Severus já namoravam há dez anos e a vida deles era perfeita: tinham bons empregos, uma mansão, eram felizes…Mas algo faltava. Será que James irá ter a coragem necessária para completar a ligação que eles possuem?


**Título: **Uma surpresa inusitada | **Ship**: Severus Snape/James Potter | **Autora:** Sandra Longbottom | **Gênero:** Romance |**Classificação:** M | **Formato:** One-shot| **Idioma:** Português |

**Sinopse: **(Cont. de "O Segredo de Snape") (Slash) James e Severus já namoravam há dez anos e a vida deles era perfeita: tinham bons empregos, uma mansão, eram felizes…Mas algo faltava. Será que James irá ter a coragem necessária para completar a ligação que eles possuem?

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. , Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic.

**Avisos:**

(1) – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.

(2) – Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

**Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

S.L.

**UMA SURPRESA INUSITADA**

Severus se encontrava na Mansão Potter, sentado á mesa com os restantes convidados e bebia o mais rico champanhe francês, enquanto escutava seu namorado, James, e Sirius Black relatando histórias incríveis sobre suas detenções enquanto Aurors. Ao lado de Sirius, seu companheiro, Remus tapava o rosto, envergonhado, pois Padfoot se gabava, em voz alta, de ter prendido quatro bruxos de uma só vez, só com um feitiço de desarmamento.

Aquela festa tinha sido ideia de James, no mês anterior, para comemorar o décimo aniversário de namoro dos dois. Severus, no início, não gostara da ideia, mas seu namorado o persuadira de uma forma…especial, fazendo com que o Slytherin aceitasse logo de seguida.

Durante esse mês, o Maroto trabalhara arduamente para que a festa fosse perfeita. Os convites, as decorações, a gastronomia…tudo tinha sido pensado minuciosamente. E James esperava que tudo corresse bem.

Os elfos caminhavam pelo enorme salão, vestidos com um uniforme preto e com uma bandeja nas mãos. Uma música suave ecoava pelo local, mas era abafada pelas vozes dos convidados. O salão estava ricamente decorado com os quadros dos antepassados de James, que observavam tudo, minuciosamente, e comentavam entre si. Ao fundo do salão se encontravam centenas de presentes, que a comunidade mágica lhes tinha enviado. Severus pegou em um profiterole e pousou o copo, que se encontrava vazio. Entrelaçou seus dedos nos de James, que sorriu com o toque, mas continuou falando de suas aventuras. O Slytherin observou a sala mais uma vez. Seu companheiro se tinha esmerado: um enorme tapete verde cobria todo o chão do salão (o que era raro, pois James odiava verde), a mobília era do século XVIII e estava decorada com pequenas estátuas das mais variadas formas. O brasão da família Potter se encontrava atrás de James, que cobria quase toda a parede e, ao lado, estava um relógio de madeira do século XIX. A mesa continha a gastronomia francesa mais requintada, desde profiteroles, tarte Tatin, coq au vin, escargots, caviar e ratatuille e a mais variada bebida, desde vinho maduro, vodka, champanhe, uísque de fogo, tequila….

Pelo menos umas cinquenta pessoas se encontravam na festa, incluindo os Blacks, os Weasleys, os Malfoys, os Longbottoms, os Aurors, os professores de Hogwarts, os amigos de James, os amigos de Severus…todos se estavam divertindo embora, às vezes, mesmo em lados opostos da mesa, Lucius Malfoy e Arthur Weasley se olhassem ameaçadoramente e não só se atacavam porque suas mulheres os controlavam. Um barulho interrompeu o relato dos Marotos e todos olharam para a porta. Lily e Marlene entraram no salão, de mãos dadas e sorrindo. A ruiva trazia um longo vestido verde-esmeralda, tomara que caia, que fazia sobressair seus olhos. Uma mala bege e os sapatos da mesma cor faziam parte do conjunto. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque, com algumas mechas soltas e trazia uma maquilhagem suave, enquanto Lene trazia um curto vestido preto, com decote em "V", uns sapatos e uma mala da mesma cor. Seu cabelo estava solto e ondulado. Trazia uma maquilhagem mais carregada que sua companheira, uma sombra marrom, que dava profundidade ao seu olhar e um gloss pêssego.

Os convidados bateram palmas, e assoviavam, deixando as mulheres envergonhadas.

-Finalmente! – Gritou Sirius, sua voz se sobressaindo pelo som das palmas – Vocês estiveram quase um mês de lua-de-mel, meninas!

-Olha quem está falando! – Gritou Lene, em resposta – Você esteve três meses de lua-de-mel com Remus!

-Mas foi porque meu lobinho precisava de férias. E você sabe que ele só as faz se for obrigado. – Falou o Maroto, maliciosamente.

-Sirius! – Gritou Remus, empalidecendo de seguida.

Todos no salão se calaram ao ouvir Sirius referido tão abertamente a licantropia do companheiro. Eles sabiam da condição de Lupin, mas esse assunto era quase tabu no mundo mágico. Sirius, se apercebendo da burrada que tinha cometido, olhou assustado para Remus e implorou:

-Me desculpe, Moony. – Remus desviou o olhar, com tristeza. Severus olhou para James e comentou, em voz baixa:

-Remus não o vai perdoar tão facilmente.

-Eu sei. – Respondeu James, preocupado. Não gostava de ver os amigos brigando.

-Moony… – Sussurrou Sirius. Abraçou seu companheiro por trás, que não se afastou do toque e implorou:

-Me desculpe. – Remus se virou para o companheiro, chateado e falou, secamente:

-Peça desculpas a Lene por sua má educação. – Sirius lançou um olhar de súplica a James, que encolheu os ombros. Vendo que não tinha saída, Black pediu a Marlene:

-Me perdoe, Lene.

-Como é que é, Black? – Perguntou a mulher. Ela nunca tinha ouvido o Maroto pedindo desculpas e estava se divertindo muito – Eu não ouvi direito.

Sirius rosnou para Marlene, que riu em resposta. Lily olhou para sua companheira e disse, docemente:

-Você vai perdoar Sirius, não vai, Lene? – Marlene olhou para a ruiva e, vendo sua expressão de súplica, suspirou. Voltou a olhar para o Maroto e disse:

-Você está perdoado. – Sirius sorriu em resposta e abraçou Remus com força, sem o machucar.

-Sirius! – Gritou Remus – Eu ainda estou chateado com você.

Black olhou para o companheiro, com sua expressão de cachorrinho abandonado. Lupin tentou se controlar, mas vendo Sirius fazendo aquela expressão, não resistiu e o beijou delicadamente nos lábios. Alguns convidados riram com a facilidade com que a briga tinha acabado e James suspirou, aliviado. As duas mulheres se dirigiram para James e Severus, os abraçaram e exclamaram:

-Parabéns!

-Dez anos, Sevie! – Exclamou Lily, fingindo que estava espantada – Como conseguiu?

-Com paciência e muitas doses de poções. – Respondeu o Slytherin, fazendo todo o mundo se rir com a resposta dele.

-Severus não sabe viver sem mim. – Se gabou James, enquanto seu companheiro revirava os olhos, com um sorriso em seu rosto. Lily e Lene sorriram e a ruiva retirou um embrulho verde da mala e o entregou a Severus, dizendo:

-Tome nosso presente.

-Obrigado. – Agradeceu Snape, pegando no presente – Mas não era preciso.

-Claro que era! – Exclamou Lene, sorrindo carinhosamente para eles – Vocês merecem!

Severus sorriu em agradecimento e se dirigiu para o fundo da sala. Colocou o embrulho em cima dos restantes presentes e voltou para perto de James. Se virou para o companheiro e perguntou:

-Você não agradeceu o presente?

-Para quê? – Perguntou o Gryffindor – Elas é que quiseram oferecer.

Severus revirou os olhos e a professora Mc Gonagall repreendeu:

-A isso se chama "educação", senhor Potter.

-Tá bom. Tá bom. – Falou James, rapidamente. Se virou para as mulheres e disse:

-Obrigado, meninas.

-De nada, James. – Responderam as mulheres e foram se sentar.

O Professor Dumbledore olhou para seus antigos alunos e pediu:

-Senhor Lupin, senhor Black, por favor, nos contem como vocês descobriram o relacionamento do senhor Snape e do senhor Potter?

Sirius, que tinha sua mão entrelaçada na de seu companheiro, falou:

-Eu, Remus e Peter começamos a desconfiar dos sumiços de James. Primeiro, pensámos que ele ia para a cozinha e fomos perguntar aos elfos, mas eles negaram. E aí, Peter teve a ideia de se transformar em rato para o seguir. E foi assim que descobrimos.

James se lembrava bem. Sirius, ao descobrir o namoro deles, fizera um escândalo e lutara com Severus. A situação só não tinha piorado porque os professores chegaram rapidamente e os levaram para a sala do diretor. No dia seguinte, Hogwarts já sabia do relacionamento deles. E o Maroto ainda se lembrava das reações escandalizadas de seus colegas.

Todos ficaram calados por uns momentos, quando ouviram o nome de Pettigrew. Peter tinha sido morto durante uma batalha entre Comensais e Aurors. Mais tarde, se descobriu que Peter era um espião para Você-Sabe-Quem.

James fez um gesto com a mão e os elfos encheram os copos dos convidados com champanhe. A maioria ainda não acreditava que Pettigrew tinha trabalhado para Você-Sabe-Quem. Deram um gole, se saciando e Sirius exclamou, com a boca cheia:

-Traidor!

-Sirius, tenha modos! – Exclamou seu companheiro, mas o moreno também estava zangado. James começou a comer cabrito e Severus reparou nos convidados se servindo da comida. O Maroto reparou que o Slytherin não se servia e perguntou:

-Está tudo bem? – Severus olhou para o companheiro, acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e respondeu:

-Sim, só não tenho fome. – O Maroto tocou no ombro de Severus e continuou comendo. Pouco depois, os convidados acabaram de jantar e uma sinfonia de Mozart começou tocando na rádio. James, que tinha terminado de comer, se levantou da mesa, ergueu sua mão para o companheiro e perguntou:

-Severus, quer dançar comigo? – O Slytherin sorriu, envergonhado e aceitou a mão do companheiro. Os convidados bateram palmas e o casal se dirigiu para o meio do salão. James agarrou delicadamente a cintura de Severus e começaram a dançar ao som da música. Alguns casais se levantaram e começaram também a dançar. Severus, que estava abraçado a James, sorriu carinhosamente para o companheiro, que sorriu em resposta. Snape olhou em volta e viu Lene e Lily rodopiando alegremente pela sala, enquanto Sirius dançava com Remus e lhe falava baixinho ao ouvido.

Uma hora depois, Severus sussurrou ao ouvido do Gryffindor:

-Estou cansado. Preciso de tomar um suco. – Pararam de dançar e o Slytherin se foi sentar. Pegou em um copo que tinha suco de laranja e começou a beber. O Maroto olhou para o relógio e viu que eram onze da noite.

-Hora de abrir os presentes! – Exclamou, com o ar de uma criança cujo Natal tinha chegado mais cedo. Snape deu um sorrisinho com a atitude de seu companheiro e James pediu:

-Sev., vou buscar os presentes. Não saia dai. – Os convidados riram com a reação do Gryffindor e se sentaram, curiosos, para ver os presentes. O Gryffindor ergueu os presentes com um feitiço não verbal e os colocou á frente de Severus. Snape pegou no presente de Lily e de Lene e reparou que tinha um bilhete. Pegou no pergaminho, o abriu e o leu: _"O vosso amor fez abrir as barreiras do preconceito. Graças a vocês, estou casada com a mulher da minha vida. Ass: Marlene Mc Kinnon e Lily E. Mc Kinnon_."

-Que frase maravilhosa! – Exclamou o Slytherin, surpreendido. Olhou para Marlene e falou:

-Obrigado. – A mulher sorriu e pediu:

-Abra o presente. – Severus rasgou o embrulho, abriu a caixa e viu dois colares de prata, um com um leão e o outro com uma serpente. Os tirou para fora da caixa e sussurrou:

-São lindos…

-Você coloca o leão em seu pescoço e James a serpente. – Falou Lily, enquanto Marlene sorria enigmaticamente. O Maroto torceu o nariz e resmungou:

-De novo, Lene. Ano passado você me ofereceu uma camiseta verde e a Severus uma vermelha. Porquê essa mania de me querer ver como Slytherin e Sev. como Gryffindor?

-Porque eu acho que você seria um bom Slytherin e Severus um bom Gryffindor. – Falou a mulher, com naturalidade. Os dois homens olharam para Marlene e disseram, ao mesmo tempo:

-Nem pensar. – Os convidados riram com a resposta e Severus chamou com a mão seu companheiro. James se aproximou de Snape, que colocou o colar da serpente em seu pescoço. O Maroto pegou no colar do leão e lhe colocou no pescoço. O Slytherin pegou em outro presente e leu o bilhete: _"O mundo dizia que um Slytherin e um Gryffindor não podiam ficar juntos, mas vocês demonstraram que nada é impossível. Ass: Sirius e Remus Black." _

-Foi Remus que escreveu a frase! – Exclamou Sirius, inocentemente.

-Padfoot! – Gritou seu companheiro. Black olhou inocentemente para Lupin e exclamou:

-É verdade! – Severus abanou a cabeça, enquanto sorria e abriu o presente. Era um livro de poções. Sirius sorriu maliciosamente e Potter lhe perguntou algo. Black lhe respondeu e James riu com a resposta. O Slytherin perguntou, em voz baixa ao Maroto, curioso:

-Que foi?

-Esse livro não é de Poções. – Falou James, maldosamente.

-Então, do que é? – Perguntou o Slytherin, confuso, enquanto observava a capa do livro, que dizia: "Novas Poções. Nova Magia. "

-Sirius enfeitiçou o livro. – Explicou o companheiro, em voz baixa – É o Kamasutra bruxo.

Severus ruborizou de vergonha e pousou imediatamente o livro no chão. O Gryffindor riu da reação de Snape e o Slytherin decidiu abrir os restantes presentes. Receberam livros, perfumes, kits de poções, kits de vassouras, roupas…

Snape agradeceu cada presente aos convidados e, quando não viu mais nenhum no chão sorriu e chamou:

-Spike, Skitty. – Os elfos apareceram, fizeram uma vénia e perguntaram:

-Sim, senhor?

-Levem os presentes para meu quarto. – Pediu Severus. Os elfos lançaram um feitiço sobre os presentes e aparataram. James se virou para os convidados e falou, seriamente:

-Todo o mundo sabe que meu relacionamento com Severus nem sempre foi fácil. As pessoas não concordavam que dois homens se relacionassem intimamente, mas eu e meu companheiro provámos que somos mais fortes que qualquer coisa. E hoje, passados dez anos desde o início de nosso namoro, eu quero formalizar nossa relação. – O Maroto se ajoelhou no chão, perante a expressão de espanto de Snape e retirou do bolso uma caixa de veludo negro. Abriu a caixa, revelando um anel simples, de ouro branco. Os convidados começaram a conversar entre eles e James olhou fixamente para os olhos negros de Severus e pediu:

-Severus Prince Snape, quer casar comigo? – O salão ficou em silêncio. Todos estavam ansiosos pela resposta do Slytherin. Snape fitou o anel com coração aos pulos. Nunca pensara que James lhe pedisse em casamento. Não daquela maneira. Olhou para os olhos castanhos de seu companheiro, que o fitavam com receio e reparou que ele estava nervoso com seu silêncio. Deu um sorrisinho tímido e falou:

-Sim. – O Maroto suspirou aliviado, enquanto os convidados batiam palmas. Sirius e Remus se entreolharam e sorriram. James retirou o anel da caixa e o colocou em seu dedo. Fez aparecer o segundo anel e o entregou ao Slytherin, que o colocou no dedo dele. Se beijaram, apaixonados e, quando se afastaram, os convidados os foram felicitar. Uma música ecoou pelo local e Sirius gritou:

-Vamos dançar! – Os convidados se dirigiram para o meio da sala e começaram a dançar. James se dirigiu para seu companheiro, o abraçou por trás e pediu:

-Veja o interior do anel. – O Slytherin retirou o anel do dedo e olhou para seu interior. Reparou que tinha uma inscrição e a leu em voz baixa: "Até ao fim." Severus sorriu. Aquelas palavras eram proferidas por James para ele, sempre que estavam sozinhos. Que ficariam juntos…até ao fim.

-Eu te amo. – Sussurrou o Gryffindor, ao ouvido de Snape.

-Eu também te amo. – Sussurrou Severus e se beijaram apaixonadamente. Finalmente James pedira Severus em casamento. Agora, suas vidas estavam perfeitas.

FIM

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Eu já tinha essa fic escrita em uma folha de papel á meses, mas minha vida esteve tão corrida (e ainda está), que só agora é que consegui enviar para aqui. Mas, o que acharam? Gostaram? Detestaram? Me digam nas reviews, por favor. Bjs :D

**OoOoO**

. /beleza/album/looksinspiradores_formaturas_ #fotoNav=21

. /comida-tipica-francesas/


End file.
